The invention relates to an evaporator device, particularly for a volatile substance such as an insecticide or a perfume.
An evaporator device of this type is known from EP 094 499, FIGS. 7 thru 9. A housing section contains an opener means acting in conjunction with a perforable container received in another housing section. The perforation of the container results from hinging its receiving housing section in the direction of the opener means. In this evaporator device the filling level of the container is not evident from the outside. The user is required to check the filling level by either noting the degree of evaporation of the evaporator device or to open the housing sections to inspect the container.
In a further embodiment of an evaporator device according to FIG. 1 of EP 094 499 the container receiving the active substances is disposed so that it is visible from the outside of the housing and, when the containers for the active substances are transparent, the filling level of the latter is evident from the outside.
In the described evaporator device the perforation of the container for receiving the active substances for the purpose of allowing the active substances to emerge is provided such that relatively small openings are incorporated in the perforated surface and that the active substances emerge from the container slowly.